Aroma
by Aqua Days
Summary: Anggota reguler klub tenis Rikkai di kala senggang sedang mendiskusikan tentang hantu dan aroma yang menyertai kaum tak tampak mata itu.


**Aroma**

Tenisu no Ouji-sama © Takeshi Konomi

.

.

**Anggota reguler klub tenis Rikkai di kala senggang sedang mendiskusikan tentang hantu dan aroma yang menyertai kaum tak tampak mata itu.**

_-ditulis dan dikarang-karang oleh Aqua Days_

**Warning**: konten hantu yang kurang bisa dipertanggung jawabkan (?), nista, jalan cerita semau gue (?) *dipentung*

Happy reading :D *ngikik cantik –dibalang kaleng*

.

.

.

=wawaawawawawawa=

.

Latihan baru saja selesai. Sebagian besar anggota klub tenis Rikkai sudah pulang, menyisakan para _reguler_ yang masih berbincang di ruang klub. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka asyik sekali. Terlihat Akaya, Marui, Jackal, Niou, dan Yanagi tampak serius memperhatikan cerita yang dituturkan oleh sang kapten, Yukimura. Sanada duduk tak jauh dari teman-temannya, sibuk memperbaiki senar raketnya sambil sesekali mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan. Sementara itu Yagyuu absen karena sedang ke toilet.

"Hee? Jadi mereka kalau mau muncul ada baunya?" Akaya bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Benar. Pocong kalau akan muncul tercium bau busuk atau anyir darah. Bau wangi bunga –biasanya melati, itu pertanda kemunculan hantu wanita. Kalau bau ubi bakar berarti di sekitar situ ada genderuwo."

Akaya dan Marui langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ma-masa, sih?" Marui tergugup seraya melahap kue sus mininya yang kesembilan. Biar takut, asupan makanan manis jalan terus. "Memangnya Yukimura pernah mengalami langsung?"

Yukimura tersenyum lembut. Jackal, Marui, dan Akaya entah mengapa merinding seketika, seakan ada lelembut yang sengaja lewat. Niou tetap menyimak dengan kalem, tidak menampakkan banyak ekspresi. Yanagi membuka matanya sedikit kemudian bertanya pada Yukimura.

"Maksudmu saat kita berkunjung ke Seigaku dua bulan lalu untuk diskusi tentang latih tanding?"

"Ya. Kejadian waktu di toilet pria waktu itu."

"Seigaku?" Jackal mengerutkan dahi. "A-aku pernah mendengar tentang tujuh misteri Seigaku. Jadi benar ya, di sana angker?"

Niou menyahut pelan, "Tujuh misteri, tujuh keajaiban, tujuh keanehan.. Hal seperti itu bukannya biasa? Hampir setiap sekolah punya cerita semacam itu."

"I-iya sih…" balas Jackal lirih.

"Tapi menurutku misteri di Seigaku itu benar dan bukan mitos. Setidaknya benar-benar ada hantu di sana…"

Yukimura sengaja menurunkan volume suaranya. Biar dramatis. Dan sungguhan ampuh untuk membuat suasana jadi lebih menarik. Niou memberikan ekspresi penasaran. Akaya dan Marui saling merapatkan diri, mulai merinding. Yanagi kembali menutup matanya. Sanada pura-pura tidak mendengar. Yagyuu yang baru saja kembali toilet agak bingung melihat teman-teman setimnya.

"Na, Sanada.." Yukimura menoleh pada sang _fukubuchou_, "ceritakan hantu yang kau lihat di Seigaku."

"EEEHHH?!"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Sanada bisa melihat yang tidak terlihat, lho."

"Fukubuchou kok tidak pernah cerita kalau punya kemampuan seperti itu!" protes Akaya.

Sanada meletakkan raketnya kemudian membuang napas pelan. "Yang seperti itu tidak perlu dibeberkan pada orang-orang."

"TAPI AKU KAN, NGGAK TAHU!" Akaya masih protes. Sanada memberinya tatapan _emang-elu-siapa_.

"_Fukubuchou_, pocong itu beneran ada belatungnya nggak? Jalannya sungguhan lompat-lompat?"

Inilah yang Sanada tidak suka ketika kemampuan lebihnya diketahui orang lain. Alamat dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai para makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Hm, iya. Ada belatungnya. Jalannya melayang, bukan lompat-lompat."

Akaya bergidik ngeri. "Di Rikkai ada nggak?"

"Ada satu. Kemarin aku lihat. Tapi sepertinya bukan penduduk lokal. Cuma mampir."

Akaya sudah tidak ingin bertanya lagi. Takut yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba muncul.

Yagyuu yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak, sekarang mengerti apa yang sedang didiskusikan. Teman-temannya sedang membicarakan hantu. _Gentleman yang baik memang harus bisa membaca apa yang terjadi_, batinnya.

"Hantu yang kau lihat… Seperti apa?" Meski agak merinding rupanya Jackal penasaran juga.

Sanada diam sejenak. "Hantu wanita. Murid Seigaku dulu. Dilihat dari seragamnya sepertinya dia sudah lama meninggal."

"Tunggu dulu," Marui merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Hantu wanita di toilet pria?"

"HANTUNYA MESUM!" pekik Akaya.

"Hush!" Jackal dan Marui menjitak kepala Akaya bersamaan.

"Piyo, ini menarik," Niou menarik segaris senyum. "Mau uji nyali?"

Yang lain langsung menatap Niou horor. Oke, yang merasa horor hanya Akaya, Marui, dan Jackal sebenarnya. Tiga Demon dari Rikkai mah _stay cool_ –mungkin karena sudah biasa dengan hal-hal mistis. Yagyuu berkomunikasi dengan Niou lewat tatapan mata.

"Kau serius? Memang mau uji nyali di mana?" tanya Yagyuu lewat tatapan mata. Hm, agaknya D1 sudah punya ilmu telepati.

"Di jalan yang ada pohon ume tua itu," balas Niou lewat tatapan mata juga.

Masih via tatapan mata, "Oh. Benar juga. Katanya di sana sering muncul penampakan. Terus mau kapan?"

"Sekarang. Waktunya pas. Matahari sudah terbenam."

Melihat Yagyuu dan Niou yang sedari tadi berbalas tatapan mata, Yukimura merasa agak risih juga. Baru saja dia akan bergerak untuk menghentikan Platinum Pair, Yanagi keburu mendahului.

"Kalian kalau terlalu bertatapan seperti itu bisa kesambet setan homo lho," ujar Renji dengan sangat datar.

Niou dan Yagyuu seketika memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Dasar vampire China," rutuk Niou dalam hati. "Mending dirubung fangirl deh, daripada disambet hantu homo."

Yagyuu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Seorang _gentleman_ tidak boleh kesambet hantu. _Gentleman_ harus ingat tunangannya. Ingat tunangan.." bisiknya kalem.

Lho? Jadi Yagyuu punya tunangan?

"_Omoshiroi ne_, Niou.." Yukimura menarik segaris senyum tipis.

"EEHH?!" yang lain langsung pada horror.

Bagaimana tidak horror? Disuguhi pemandangan sang buchou tercinta sedang tersenyum kelewat lembut dengan aura biru kelam berbahaya menguar sebagai latar? Akaya bahkan mending liat tuyul daripada ini..

"_Iku zo, minna_."

Dan semuanya terpaksa nurut. Sudah menjadi hukum tak tertulis bahwa perintah Yukimura adalah tak terbantah.

**(' '*' ')**

Rombongan anak-anak klub tenis Rikkai tiba di sebuah sudut jalan. Suasananya begitu sunyi, terlebih matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam. Kemudian, pohon ume tua yang batang dan rantingnya sudah keriput ini, sama sekali tidak membaikkan hati. Bikin suasana makin serem aja!

Akaya memegang ujung jaket Yanagi erat-erat. Kedua bola matanya menyiratkan rasa takut. Kaki-kaki bocah itu gemetar hebat.

"Kalau dia ngompol pasti tambah manis," batin Renji.

Suasana mencekam di sudut jalan ini agaknya membuat otak Sang _Dataman_ bergeser tiga mili dari posisi seharusnya.

"Kita pulang ajak yuk," usul Marui yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana horror meskipun mereka baru sekitar lima menit berada di situ.

Namun kapten mereka seperti tidak menaruh peduli. Justru ekspresinya terlihat berbinar, cerah bersinar seperti gelas kaca yang baru dicuci menggunakan sabun Cahaya Matahari. Kurang satu tingkat lagi sebelum wajah Yukimura menyerupai fangirl yang baru ketemu bias.

Pelajaran moral hari ini: Ternyata buchou penggemar hal mistis.

"Bagaimana Sanada?" Yukimura menoleh ke arah wakilnya. "Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Sanada menurunkan sedikit ujung topinya. "Ya, memang ada yang tidak biasa di sini. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ada hantu."

"Tapi kita belum membuktikannya langsung," sahut Niou yang entah mengapa begitu antusias dengan hal hantu ini. "Aku tetap di sini. Kalau kalian mau pulang silakan."

"Aku ikut Niou," kata Yagyuu.

Marui dan Jackal melongo. Hari ini D1 kok kompak banget, sih?

Akhirnya mereka berdelapan _stay_ di situ. Akaya sudah hampir ngompol sungguhan saat sehembus angin dingin membelai lehernya mesra. Mungkin anginnya cewek (?). Tiga Demon Rikkai memasang pose tangan sedekap disertai wajah datar. Kacamata Yagyuu berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. Niou menguap bosan. Jackal dan Marui tak terpisahkan –efek sama-sama takut.

"Sepertinya Sanada benar. Tidak apa-apa di sini," celutuk Yanagi.

Niou menimpali, "Dan tidak apa bau apapun selain bau malam."

Marui bingung. "Memang malam ada baunya, ya?"

"YA UDAH! AYO KITA PULANG!" teriak Akaya.

Yukimura menghela napas. Kekecewaan tergurat jelas di wajahnya. "Baiklah. Ayo pulang."

Maka dengan komando sang kapten, kawanan itu pun bubar. Yukimura berjalan paling depan diikuti Sanada, Marui, Jackal, Sanada, Niou, dan Yagyuu. Yanagi memandangi sang pohon ume tua sebelum akhirnya mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah beberapa meter di depan. Akaya masih setia memegang eart ujung jaket Renji.

Lalu tiba-tiba aroma itu pun tercium.

**DEG!**

"Se-senpai.." lirih Akaya.

Yanagi tahu. Ia pun juga mencium aroma yang lewat sekejap tadi. Buru-buru disambarnya lengan Akaya untuk mengajak adik kelasnya berjalan lebih cepat menjauhi tempat itu.

Angin menghembus kaleng yang kebetulan tercecer. Membuat suara yang tidak menyenangkan di telinga. Sementara itu, dua sosok yang seperti kabut tipis tersenyum dari salah satu dahan pohon ume seraya mengamati punggung anak-anak Rikkai yang makin menjauh.

Malam semakin kelam.

**(' '*' ')**

"_BUCHOU_! _BUCHOU_!" Akaya berteriak heboh. Beberapa murid menoleh heran ke arahnya. Tapi Akaya tidak merasakan pandangan heran dan penasaran yang tertuju padanya karena ia sedang sibuk mengejar kaptennya.

Yukimura yang mendengar suara Akaya segera menghentikan langkah. Agak takjub juga saat melihat junior favoritnya itu muncul dengan nafas tersengal.

"Akaya? Ada apa?"

Akaya masih terengah mengatur napas. Namun tidak lama karena setan kecil klub tenis Rikkai itu segera berbicara penuh semangat.

"_Buchou_! Kemarin sebelum kita pulang, aku dan Yanagi-_senpai_ mencium bau aneh!" ucap Akaya berapi-api.

"Kau dan Yanagi?"

Yukimura mengernyit. Renji tidak bilang apapun tentang kejadian kemarin saat bertemu dengannya di dekat gerbang tadi pagi.

"Benar _Buchou_! Tapi baunya sama sekali tidak ada di kriteria yang _Buchou_ ceritakan kemarin.

"Eh?"

Akaya menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"AKU DAN YANAGI-_SENPAI_ MENCIUM BAU PETAI!"

Hening seketika.

"Itu artinya hantu apa yang muncul, _Buchou_?"

Makin hening.

**(' '*' ')**

**-SELESAI-**

.

.

.

Saya tahu ini nista. Banget. Makanya sebelum saya dikejar fans yang ngamuk, saya mau kabur dulu. *nyalain mesin becak kencana*

Terima kasih telah mampir :D

Review akan sangat dihargai XD

Salam,

Aqua Days


End file.
